This research will work toward the reduction of motion artifacts commonly associated with biopotential recording. These artifacts arise due to motion or pressure on the electrode-skin interface. Artifacts can be minimized by skin abrasion or puncture. Then a mild paste is required. We will develop a multipointed puncture tool, mild paste, and extend these techniques into clinical settings and determine their applicability, utility and acceptability. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Burbank, D.P. and Webster, J.G., Reducing skin potential artifacts in biopotential recording, Proc. Ann. Conf. Engr. in Med. and Biol. 18, 143, 1976.